


Starry Night

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Allora è una merthur è una di quelle notti in cui servo e sovrano si ritrovano a tu per tu, un angolo di verità in un mare di bugie.





	Starry Night

Era una notte stellata, il cielo era limpido, decorato con miriadi di puntini luminosi, sdraiato sull'erba si era incantato a fissare quello spettacolo.  
Possedeva poteri immensi, lui stesso non era in grado di quantificarli, alzò le sue mani sul volto, le osservò, mentre nascondevano il cielo, non   
sapeva con certezza fin dove si sarebbe potuto spingere. Avrebbe potuto farlo si chiese, con le sue mani, avrebbe potuto far davvero sparire il   
cielo? Con un gesto avrebbe potuto cancellare le stelle, con un altro frantumare la luna?  
Era in grado di dominare gli elementi, di piegare antiche creature, leggendarie e selvagge, come i draghi ,al suo volere.  
Non conosceva limiti a quello che la sua magia poteva fare.  
Ma quanto si trattava di lui, si sentiva impotente, si sentiva solo uno dei tanti puntini in quel cielo immenso, infinitamente piccolo, infinitamente   
non all'altezza.  
Era assurdo ma era così.  
Nessun incantesimo, nessuna pozione, nessun libro di magia l'avrebbe mai potuto sufficientemente preparare alle sue emozioni.  
Si voltò su un fianco.  
L'oggetto di tutti i suoi guai lo fissava, un gomito poggiato a terra la mano sotto la testa, col suo solito sorrisetto strafottente, da chi sa di partire   
in vantaggio, sempre e comunque.  
Erano accanto al fuoco, si erano accampati in un bosco.  
Era una di quelle notti, come ce ne erano state molte altre, una di quelle notti in cui le cose semplicemente accadevano.  
Niente spiegazioni o recriminazioni, succedeva e basta, perchè era impossibile ma era inevitabile, perchè non era permesso ma era destino,   
perchè non era scritto ma era accaduto.  
Quelle notti non esisteva domani.  
Esistevano solo loro due, "le due facce della stessa moneta", indissolubilmente legati, nel corpo come nell'anima, nessun regno, nessuna   
missione, nessun dovere, nessuna responsabilità.  
-Accidenti mi hai fatto paura! Da quanto tempo sei li a fissarmi senza parlare testa d'asino, è decisamente inquietante!-gli disse.  
-Sono il tuo Re posso fissarti finchè voglio idiota!-ribatte lui, facendo finta di prendersela.  
I riflessi del fuoco risplendevano nella notte illuminando il volto del suo re, come se servisse renderlo ancora più bello, pensò, alzando gli occhi   
al cielo.  
Gli diede un spintone e lo fece cadere all'indietro.  
-Si il re delle Teste d'Asino.-rise.  
Così va meglio pensò il sovrano, odiava quando il suo servo non rideva, il suo sorriso era il momento migliore della sua giornata.  
-Come osi?- disse con finto oltraggio.  
Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò giù con lui, tirandoselo addosso.  
-Sei un idiota!- rispose il servo, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
-A che pensavi? - gli chiese il re, improvvisamente serio.  
-Non mi piace quando non sorridi.- aggiunse e voltò lo sguardo altrove, lontano dai suoi occhi blu, non poteva permettere di esporsi così tanto,   
non poteva permettere di fagli vedere quanto potere, avessero su di lui quegli occhi.  
"All'enorme muro fatto di regole e leggi e tradizioni ,che ci divide, ma sopratutto al segreto che spezzerà il tuo cuore", pensò, ma invece disse   
soltanto:  
-Al servo e al suo Re.- cercando il suo sguardo, aveva bisogno di lui come l'aria, come l'acqua, non era un capriccio era una necessità.  
Si puntellò con i gomiti sul suo torace e si fissarono occhi negli occhi.  
Esposti,vulnerabili, fragili.  
Gli occhi del servo erano lucidi di lacrime.  
Un dolore lancinante esplose nel petto del re, nessuna corazza avrebbe potuto parare quel colpo, penso.  
-Io..- iniziò.  
Ma non aveva importanza, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare non avrebbe cambiato le cose si disse il servo, e così pose la sua mano sulla   
sua bocca.  
Per quanto avessero provato a stare lontani era semplicemente inutile, avevano infranto ogni promessa, ogni giuramento: ogni ultima volta non   
si era poi rivelata l'ultima, aveva solo portato all'ultima volta successiva, e poi quella dopo, a quella dopo ancora.  
Il servo indugiò sulla bocca del padrone percorrendone il profilo con le sue dita.  
Una lacrima scese dai sui occhi.  
Il re lo fissò sbalordito.  
-Ti amo- gli disse.  
-Anche io- rispose il re e baciò la sua lacrima.  
Avrebbe voluto dargli il mondo ma poteva dargli solo se stesso.  
Con le dita percorse la linea dei suoi zigomi, adorava i suoi zigomi.  
Adorava i suoi i occhi e adorava il suo sorriso imperfetto.  
Si , ammise, adorava perfino i suoi difetti, quelle enormi orecchie che spuntavano da quel taglio di capelli assurdo.  
Ma sopratutto adorava la totale devozione con cui si dedicava a lui e agli altri.  
L'infinità bontà e l'infinità gentilezza del suo cuore, che lo rendeva il più nobile tra tutti loro.  
Ben presto le sue dita furono sostituite dalle labbra.  
Morse il suo labbro inferiore e le loro lingue si incontrarono.  
Si cercarono a lungo in un bacio infinitamente dolce.  
Ma ben presto la dolcezza divenne passione e la passione divenne desiderio.  
E all'improvviso esplose l'urgenza, di toccarsi, di sentirsi, l'urgenza di appartenersi.  
Le mani del re percorrevano ogni centimetro del corpo del suo servo, mentre lui lo ricopriva di baci.  
Pelle contro pelle, anima contro anima, raggiunsero il climax insieme.  
Gridando i loro nomi all'unisono.  
-Merlin!-  
-Arthur-  
Come se quei nomi fossero il rispettivo suono della libertà l'uno dell'altro.  
Uniche testimoni del loro amore solo le stelle.


End file.
